CONFUSION! That's what makes the world go round
by Goth-Inuyasha-Lover
Summary: Just read the prolouge!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Please Read This Before You Read The Story Because Its Very Important!

Before you start reading this story, I would like you all to know what this story will entail. This story will contain alot of horrendous things such as: runaways, a supposeable death, Ramen noodles accompanied by pie, and worst of all Canada sorry if your Canadian but get over it you have to get over it sometime. If you think you can handle this story continue reading, but I'm sure there are several other stories that will be more appropriate stories to be read.

This story obviously contains inuyasha related things. Everyone is just themselves no one is different in anyway. People do change, but they start out the same. There are also new characters to be added because the story wouldn't make much sense without them.

This story is mostly a comedy story. Trust me I think its funny and if you don't like it don't freakin read it. Really if you don't like it you don't get my sense of humor and if you don't get it stop reading the story. Most of you won't like it anyway. It's Inuyasha...so...GET OVER IT!!

Well that's it for and introduction. Read on for the story.

I use 'these' as quotations because I don't like to hit the shift button.

_I use italics for thought things._

**I use bold for sounds, For example RING!!!**

I use brackets to insert me talking unless I start the paragraph with me talking. By me talking I mean me making a comment thats like sorry or explaining something


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Inuyasha's Forest, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo are sitting in silence around a campfire. Shippo is sitting on a log staring into the fire with sad eyes. Sango is sitting on the ground with Kirara on her lap staring at the treetops trying to catch a glimps of the stars. Miroku is sitting next to her trying to stare, where else, down her shirt. Inuyasha is lying on the ground with his eyes shut thinking to himself. Everything was so quiet.

'WHERE IS SHE?????' Shippo's scream pierced the silence and echoed.

'She'll be back Shippo just calm down.' Sango said nicely.

'I miss her.' he cried. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Shippo. _He is right. She has been gone for a long time and everyone is getting worried. We should go look for her._

'Inuyasha I think we should camp by the well just incase she hasn't come up. Its been nearly 2 weeks. She couldn't have waited this long. There might be some sign there.' Miroku suggested.

'Yeah. Lets go.' Inuyasha said while standing up. He walked towards the well with the gang following behind him.

'Okay we're here now there's nothing to do but wait.' Miroku said.

'Yeah we should all get a good night's sleep.' Sango suggested. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all lay down on the ground to sleep. Inuyasha jumped in the tree and acted like he was sleeping but he had another idea. He was goin to find Kagome on his own because waiting was the way he worked.

Once he was sure they were all sound asleep, he jumped down from the tree and headed off in the village's direction. It took maybe an hour because he walked the whole way trying to formulate a plan to find Kagome. Once he was there, he went straight to Kaede's hut. He walked in and found her sitting at a table eating breakfast already.

'What is it ye want?' Kaede questioned.

'I was wondering if you've seen Kagome around.' Inuyasha stated not wanting to make any other small talk.

'Nope. I believe she still be in the other world from where she came.' she said.

Inuyasha left feeling unsatisfied. He was hoping to hear that she had been in the village because she couldn't find the group. But since she wasn't here, he had to resort to drastic measures. He had to enter the world to the future.

He ran as fast as he could back to the well because he didn't want the others to wake up until after he left. He made it there and noticed all of them were still fast asleep. He walked quietly over to the well. All of a sudden Miroku bolted upright.

'Where do you think you're going? Where have you been?' Miroku questioned with a puzzled look in his eyes.

'Come here.' Inuyasha commanded. He led Miroku about 20 feet away from the other 2. I went to the village to see if Kagome would show up there, but Kaede hasn't seen her. I decided I would go to her world and find her there.' Inuyasha explained.

'I want to come with you.' Miroku said.

'No. You can't come. I have to go alone.' Inuyasha said.

'What? Why? You can't always go alone. She is usually back by now so I bet something evil took her. I've had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.' Miroku protested.

'If you had a strange feeling...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!!!!!!' Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku looks embarassed and rubs the back of his head. 'I didn't think it was that important. How should I have known it was about us. It could have meant anything.'

'Well if you must come, don't slow me down.' Inuyasha stated with anger in his eyes because the monk was so stupid.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews!!!**

**-Sesshomarulover5-**

**Thank you Alex!!!**

**-Charm2669-**

**Okay if you're Canadian I'm sorry, but I'm not really going to bag on Canada as hard as that may be to believe.**

**BEFORE:**

'Well if you must come, don't slow me down.' Inuyasha stated with anger in his eyes because the monk was so stupid.

**NOW:**

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped down the well. On the other side it looked the same as usual so far. Miroku was wide-eyed and kept glancing around.

_I hope Kagome didn't just decide to leave because everything looks fine. I wonder were she could be. _Inuyasha thought as he stepped forward.

The two of them stepped outside and took a look around the yard.

_Everything seems normal. I wonder what- _Inuyasha's thought was interrupted by Sota running out of the bushes.

'Hello, Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in forever! Who's your friend?' Sota said.

'Hello there. My name's Miroku and I am Inuyasha's friend.' He said hastily.

'I don't have time for meaningless conversation. Where's Kagome? It's been nearly 2 weeks and Shippo needs her. He's driving me insane.' Inuyasha declared.

'Well, you'll have to look for her yourself. I'm off to go to the arcade If they don't have arcades or if that's not what they are called…………that's what they are called now. So………BYE!' Sota ran away before he could be questioned further.

'Where do we start? I've never been here before.' Miroku asked.

'Well, we'll start by searching the house. Then, if we can't find her there, I'll sniff her out.' Inuyasha explained as they walked to the house.

Once they got up to the house, Inuyasha opened the sliding door which Miroku thought was amazing because he didn't even see it there.

They ended up in the living room. The TV was on and there were magazines everywhere, but no Kagome. They walked into the hallway and checked her room, Sota's room, her mom's room and her grandpa's room.

They left from her grandpa's room when 'Inuyasha, why is it we can never find Kagome when we need her?' Miroku said.

'Yes. It seems we can never find her when we need to.' Inuyasha agreed.

They got to the kitchen and before the stepped in Inuyasha smelled something. It smelled rich and refreshing. But, Inuyasha was thinking that anything that smelled this good had to be evil. Then he smelled some Ramen. He resisted the urge.

Miroku hadn't smelled anything so he went to open the door, but Inuyasha put his arm out and stopped him.

'Wait! I smell something.' He declared.

'What is it? Is it a demon? I see no demonic aura.' Miroku questioned

'I don't know what it is. It smells good, but you never know what's going to happen.' Inuyasha replied

'If you're not that sure, we should go back and discuss it with the others. Just so they know if we've gone missing not to come for us but look for Kagome.' Miroku answered.

The two went back down the well. They climbed back up to the top and sat down. Then out of nowhere Kirara landed next to them with Sango and Shippo.

'Where did you two go? We looked all over for you and Kagome.' Sango asked them.

'We just came back from Kagome's world and Inuyasha smelled something in her kitchen. Instead of checking it out we came back to talk it over with you guys.' Miroku leaned in and hugged Sango and touched her.

**WWWWWWWWAAAAAMMMMMM!**

'Owwww! That hurt!' Miroku exclaimed.

'Stop messing around. We just needed to tell you if we don't come back find Kagome.' Inuyasha said sternly.

'No! We have to come with you!' Sango shouted.

'No. Miroku's only coming because someone has to grab Kagome if she's over there.' Inuyasha replied.

'Fine. But you're staying one night.' Sango said.

'Okay. That's fine.' Miroku said.

'But Kagome! She might be hurt.' Inuyasha argued.

'No buts.' Sango said in a tone that said if he didn't do it she was going to tie him to a tree.

It was night and everyone was asleep. Inuyasha nudged Miroku.

'We're leaving now.' Inuyasha whispered.

They got to the Kitchen.

'If we don't find Kagome and a monster, what do you think we'll find?' Miroku asked.

'I don't know. But, on the count of three we charge in. 1-2-3' He yelled 3 and charged in.


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Thanx Alex for your not so wonderful review

Me: Inuyasha Alex was being mean about my story. Can you push her off a cliff?

Inuyasha: I'm kinda busy remember…. They got to the Kitchen.

'If we don't find Kagome and a monster, what do you think we'll find?' Miroku asked.

'I don't know. But, on the count of three we charge in. 1-2-3' He yelled 3 and charged in.

I can't really help you I have to save Kagome!

Me: Oh now Kagome is so important….I see well maybe ill just kill you off….ha ha

Inuyasha: you can't kill me off that would ruin your whole story so ha I win can we get on with this now?

Me: Fine be rude!!!

'3' Inuyasha yelled and they charged into the kitchen. All around they saw RAMEN AND PIE!

Inuyasha was so shocked he just stared around in amazement and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Miroku looked puzzled but couldn't keep his eyes off the pie. All of a sudden they ran at the pies and started eating them vigorously not bothering to look for anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango woke up and looked around.

Where are they? What if they got themselves killed? Great what if they didn't get themselves killed? What if Kagome killed them? What if Miroku bought me something?

'Shippo wake up!' she nudged Shippo awake.

'Is Kagome back?'

'No she's still gone Inuyasha and Miroku left.'

'Then I'm going back to sleep. Good night!'

'Oh no you don't.'

She picked him up and shook him till he finally got up. They went to Kaede to talk to her about this whole kitchen thing.

'Yes I see you have quite a predicament upon you young children but im sure Inuyasha and Miroku are fine.'

'But we're worried about them.'

'I wanna see Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Well its late now you can stay here for the night and go look for them tomorrow morning.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Miroku are so much Ramen and Pie they passed out on the table with spoons and forks still in their hands. Kagome didn't notice them as she walked out to the well to go see everyone.

I'm afraid they'll be worried about me but I had to get all that Pie and Ramen for my Pie and Ramen bake sale. They should understand. But Inuyasha didn't come to get me. That's unusual. He should have come for me.

She jumped down the well and climbed out on the other side. She started to walk when she ran into Koga.

Me: Happy Inuyasha! Now can you throw her off the cliff.

Inuyasha: Didn't u say to push her off the cliff before

Me: Well she's been agitating me since so go throw her off.  
Inuyasha: I can't do that I'm passed out on a table

Me: Oh Yeah…..Wait a minute if your passed out on a table why are you talking to me????

Inuyasha: This really isn't me just a part of your imagination that was caused buy a badly digested piece of cheese.

Me: Damn cheese has struck again….well then **push** ha ha ha ha ha ha I pushed you in mud

Inuyasha: yeah real mature

Me: Well fake Inuyasha stay here and get me some reviews!!! Or else!

Inuyasha: or else what?

Me: Do you want to end up married to Miroku

Inuyasha: u can't do that

Me: watch me now get me some reviews


End file.
